


The Good In Life

by agentx13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, The Falcon & the Winter Soldier - Freeform, sharon carter month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentx13/pseuds/agentx13
Summary: When Sam and Bucky need help, Sharon is there.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sharon Carter, Sharon Carter & Sam Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: Sharon Carter Month





	The Good In Life

**Author's Note:**

> I forget who requested this. Fran? I didn't keep notes all those months ago! Anyway... to whoever requested this, and others, here it is.

“That’s what you get,” Sharon chides him.

“What was I supposed to do?” Sam demands. “Let you get shot?” He’s holding himself together well, but there’s enough pain that sweat beads on his forehead and his lips are pressed tight together.

“I can take care of myself,” she says, cross. She dabs around the wound some more with the cotton balls. “You’re lucky it’s not worse.”

“Turns out I can take care of myself, too.”

“Smartass,” she mutters. She tosses the bloodied cotton ball in a nearby plastic bag and peers at her work. The lamp in the motel is too dim – possibly to hide how filthy the room is, and she mentally runs through a list of sterilization techniques. It wouldn’t do to stop the bleeding just for Sam to get an infection. She’s already sent Bucky to the store, but now she needs him back. She needs the extra pair of hands. “You don’t have to prove yourself to anyone, you know.”

“Maybe I don’t have to prove myself to _you,_ ” Sam says. “I just got shot for you.” He hisses as she presses the cotton harder than necessary. “You did that on purpose.”

“Whoops.”

She’s already stopped the blood. For now, she just dabs at the wound and cleans, waiting for Bucky to return with supplies she can trust. She distracts Sam with a football game on TV. He knows she’s trying to distract him; she knows he knows. But Bucky is taking too long, and distracting him is the best thing she can think to do. She tries to focus on him and not how Bucky might have been captured.

It’s nearly twenty minutes before Bucky comes back, baseball cap pulled low over his eyes. “Some sort of robbery, guy fled on foot,” he says quickly, already unpacking his bags. “Had to dodge a lot of cops.”

“We leave after this.” Sharon’s tone is firm. “If that guy got hurt, people might realize your purchases are suspicious.”

“Doubt it,” he replies.

“I’m not taking the risk.” There’s an edge to her voice now. She can’t help it. Her brain always goes to the worst case scenario these days. She knows it shouldn’t, knows she should use logic. That the worst doesn’t always happen. But the worst has happened often enough that she doesn’t trust logic anymore.

They don’t argue this time, and she orders Bucky to turn his cell phone light on the wound. With another pair of hands and proper supplies, she has the wound fixed up in minutes. She helps Sam to the car while Bucky stashes the bags holding cloths and cotton balls and more, all stained by Sam’s blood.

“I’m fine,” Sam says, still somehow patient with her as she pulls his good arm around her shoulders. The patience will only last so long, though; his lips are thinner than before.

“You’ll be fine when you’re in the back seat and resting. We’ll wake you when it’s time to eat.”

“You don’t have to worry so much.”

She helps him into the back seat. Despite his confidence in his abilities, he still sinks in with a groan. She looks up and sees Bucky disappearing into their room. He’ll clean up any traces they were there and bring down the rest of their stuff. “I do,” she says quietly. “I don’t have a lot good in my life right now.”

Sam grins. “And we’re good in your life right now?”

She answers with a soft grin of her own. “You’ll do. Now buckle up. I want you in that seat belt by the time I’m in the driver’s seat.”

Sam grumbles to himself but is buckled in by the time she buckles her own. Soon, Bucky’s in the car as well, the shield tucked underneath the dash in case of trouble, and Sam is snoring by the time they hit the highway. 

“I can’t believe he thinks he doesn’t snore,” Bucky says in disbelief.

“Record it,” she says promptly. “On video.”

She allows herself a brief grin as Bucky takes out his phone to record. She will always protect them to the best of her ability, but that doesn’t mean she can’t tease them a little while she does so.


End file.
